child of death
by Poisened Moon Lily
Summary: my name is Luna Everheart, im 14 years old, my mom died when i was three, im an orphan, i live in new york, i have curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. am i forgetting anything? oh yeah! im a demigod! i only own Luna and possibly a few extras.


**Authors note: ok this is my first story on fan fiction so I don't want people saying my stories awful or something, but I still want your oppions. This is before T.L.H, but I'm still using the characters. The beginning may be a little slow so sorry for that, but bear with me!**

**Quote of the day: I want to build something permanent**

**~AnnaBeth Chase**

Chapter 1: Surprise!

I finished my dance routine without any flaws.

I've always loved dance. It takes my mind off things like school and boys, also it's a way to express myself and I feel so graceful when i'm dancing.

I've found myself dancing a lot more often lately, even when i'm not at practice. We have an important dance recital coming up in a week and I'm SUPER nervous.

"Alright class time to go, see you next week!" called my teacher, Miss Atelino.

I walked over to my backpack and pulled my glasses out. They have colorful stones painted on covering up every inch of the frame and on the nose piece a heart is painted on. I take them off when i'm dancing so they won't fall off. Everything looks blurry without them but I can still see figures. When i'm dancing I try not to run into the blurry figures!

Then I took out my phone. I had one new message from my best friend Elizabeth. She's super smart yet very girly.

**(Their conversation)**

Elizabeth: meet me at the mall when you're done dancing

Me: cant i'm bus

Elizabeth: doing what? Thinking of Dallas? ;)

Me: nnnooo . . .

Elizabeth; fine, I'll shop by myself.

Me:kk! : P

Elizabeth: don't taunt me! -_-

Me:ttyl Lizzy!

I put my phone in my backpack and I walked outside.

Even though it was only 6 o'clock it was really cold out. I started walking down random streets and the next thing I knew I was lost!

I rubbed my hands against my bare arms._ You should have worn a jacket Luna. _I thought as my teeth chattered. I had a bag slug over my shoulder and it was heavy (it was full of text books and regular books). And I was wearing sweet pants and one of the shirts that look like they have wings. The word "peace" was written in rainbow letters over the gray and white striped shirt.

It was pitch black outside, I couldn't see five inches in front of my face. I really didn't care, I was to busy thinking about earlier. Dallas, the cutest boy in my school (he has brown hair and caramel eyes), had asked me out, and I said no. I had no idea what was going through my mind but I was glad I said no. His expression was priceless. ! A howl pulled me from my thoughts and sent shivers down my spine. _Are there wolves in California?_ I asked myself. _No!_ I started running in the opposite direction of the howl.

All of the sudden a boy appeared in front of me. I couldn't see his face because it was so dark out. I ran into him, knocking both of us down. Then, I started screaming very loudly (honestly if it was the middle of the night and I strange kid appeared in front of you wouldn't you scream?). He put his hand over my mouth.

"Ssssssssshhhhhhh!" he whispered, I bit his hand.

"Oooooowww!" he cried pulling his hand away

"Ssssssssshhhhhhh!" I smirked, a small smile appearing on my face.

"Just come with me!" he whispered pulling me up. He grabbed me wrist firmly and started running while pulling me along behind him.

We ran blindly through the night then a giant black . . . thing that was about the size of a tank jumped in front of us. The boy threw a hammer at it which only made it mad.

"Take off your necklace!" he yelled. I don't know why, but I decided not to argue. I ripped off my necklace (which was just 3 brass nails glued into a starburst [*] on a string). The nails quickly formed together forming a small brass looking blade which grew to be about the size of my arm (which was about one foot and a half).

I did the first thing that came to mind. I jumped onto the thing. It tried to shake me from it's back but I had a tight grip on what I thought was it's fur. I managed to climb up to it's neck. I took my sword and plunged it into the thing's neck. It denigrated into golden dust and I fell to the ground. The boy ran over to me and tried to get me to stand up, but I was already losing conciseness.

"W-whats your n-name?" I managed to ask.

"Leo, Leo Valdez," he answered.

"Oh," I whispered before everything went black.

**Did you like it? I really need some motivation. Please tell your friends about this, or send a review. Remember I take anonymous reviews. **

**Love ya,**

**Poisoned Moon Lily**


End file.
